The Sun Trail/Chapter 16
Chapter description :Gray Wing changes his mind, and heads back for the hollow. As the dark gray tom approaches it, Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots meet him. Dappled Pelt informs Gray Wing that she and the black-and-white tom are looking for herbs. Politely, the tortoiseshell asks if he wants to accompany them. Cloud Spots wishes Gray Wing could, as Tall Shadow dislikes cats going out in small groups. His tortoiseshell companion snorts, telling the two toms that she's just fussing. :Cloud Spots doesn't agree, and only responds simply. He goes on, adding that it would be useful to have someone else to help. However, Gray Wing is happy to help the two. The gray tom meows that he met the rogues again: Wind and Gorse. He says that Wind hunts rabbits underground, which surprises Dappled Pelt. Cloud Spots leads the way to the river, with sunlight shimmering on the water's surface. :Gray Wing enjoys the warmth of the sun as he waits for Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots to finish. The two healers forage through the lush vegetation at the edge of the river. Cloud Spots tells the tortoiseshell she-cat that there's lots of comfrey where he was. Dappled Pelt tells him about yarrow, waving her tail as she stands among the plants. :As she gathers the plants, the tortoiseshell heads back to Gray Wing, commenting that it's nice to know all they need is in reach. Cloud Spots reminds the two cats how they searched for herbs back in the mountains, but found very little, even after looking for a day. As the patrol sets out for the river, Dappled Pelt scents tansy, recalling how Jackdaw's Cry hurt his leg, which means the herb is good. :Dappled Pelt slides into the river, paddling her legs as she tries to cross the stretch, but vanishes momentarily beneath the cold water. As Cloud Spots prepares to dive in, his companion resurfaces, somehow managing to swim to the bank, triumphant and surprised at the same time. The tortoiseshell emerges from the water, dripping wet, then takes some of the herbs. :She swims back across the water with the plants in her jaws, and scrambles from the river, remarking that it's cold to go swimming, but easy. She considers catching fish, but is rebuked by Cloud Spots telling her she needs to go before catching a cold, and the three cats head away from the river. Gray Wing hears cats talking, feeling suspicious, wondering if it's Wind and Gorse spying, but when he finds the source, it's only Turtle Tail sharing prey with Bumble. :Turtle Tail appears defensive as she offers an explanation: Bumble wanted to taste vole after seeing her catch one. Gray Wing comments that the kittypet clearly likes it, setting his herbs down, then asks why Bumble doesn't come live with the early settlers; she says that her Twolegs are nice and always feed her. The tortoiseshell suggests Gray Wing come see inside her Twoleg den, although he declines, telling her he doesn't belong with them. :Turtle Tail and Bumble agree to meet up again, before the kittypet departs, walking away through the ferns, looking over her shoulder once more as she leaves. Back at the hollow, Gray Wing hunkers down into his nest, preparing to sleep, when he sees a shape block the stars out, a muzzle outlined against the night sky. Rank stench flows over the gray tom, bringing memories back of the red-furred creature he'd seen at Twolegplace. Just then, more shapes appear, and Gray Wing realizes the camp is under attack. Characters Major *Dappled Pelt *Cloud Spots }} Minor *Bumble *Shattered Ice }} Mentioned *Gorse *Wind *Jackdaw's Cry *Falling Feather }} Notes and references de:Der Sonnenpfad/Kapitel 16 Category:Chapter subpages Category:The Sun Trail Category:Dawn of the Clans arc